This invention relates generally to a jewelry item, and more particularly to an encased gem setting for particular use in a pendant, ring or other jewelry article.
It is known to create gem settings that individually mount each of a plurality of gemstones (see, e.g., Canadian patent No. 556, 182, issued Apr. 22, 1958). It is also known to create gem settings that hold a plurality of unmounted gemstones in an enclosure (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,190, issued Mar. 22, 1932). However, it has not heretofore been known to create a gem setting that hold two or more pluralities of unmounted gemstones segmented in a predetermined geometric arrangement.
A novel gem setting comprises a base, a top, a partition joining the base and the top to define an enclosure, and one or more partitions subdividing the enclosure into at least two enclosed chambers. A plurality of unmounted gemstones is confined within said at least two chambers. The base and top are usually, but not necessarily transparent in order to permit viewing of the enclosure and gemstones. In one embodiment of the invention, the plurality of gemstones in at least one chamber are tightly packed to permit little or no movement of the gemstones. In another embodiment of the invention, the plurality of gemstones in at least one chamber are loosely packed to permit some movement of the gemstones. In yet another embodiment, the plurality of gemstones in at least one chamber all exhibit a uniform color. In another embodiment, the plurality of gemstones in at least one chamber exhibit varied colors. Chambers may be configured to represent familiar shapes. Gemstones may include synthetic as well as semi-precious and precious stones or particles of semi-precious and precious materials.